


V: headcanons archive.

by Silence_burns



Category: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom, DmC5 - Fandom, DmC: Devil May Cry, dmc 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, general headcanons, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: An archive for all the V headcanons that came to my mind.





	V: headcanons archive.

  * V knows he’s not the strongest physically, and that there’s a lot of room for improvement.
  * He acts like it’s not bothering him, but he’s aware of his vulnerability and looks. Pale white skin and bony figure may not be good enough for everyone, so he appreciates you being fine with the way he is.
  * He’s into body worship. He tries not to, but he blushes crimson red whenever you gently kiss his stomach or lean on him.
  * Griffon and Shadow are to be reckoned with when it comes to forming any relationship with V. Shadow is not a big issue, she knows how to behave and wouldn’t step in much. But Griffon… Well, he makes things hard. Often.
  * One way to deal with him is to put him back into the tattoos, but it’s not a permanent solution and sooner or later, he needs to come out to help. He knows no boundaries and is an absolute brat, making fun of V constantly and teasing his every move.
  * Griffon never shuts up. His tongue runs free and embarrasses V on daily basis, bringing up things V would prefer you to not know. V may act all angry whenever that happens, blaming it on the lack of discipline of his familiar, but what he is actually the most worried about, is Griffon scaring you off or convincing you to step back.
  * It’s difficult to read V’s true emotions, because he buries them under many layers of jokes and dramatical behavior. It would require a lot of trust for V to let you see what he feels.
  * V is a sucker for gentle affection. It doesn’t need to be big. He admires the small gestures the most. He enjoys hand holding and loves when you run your thumb over his knuckles.
  * Tracing his tattoos is pleasant and calming, but only as long as Griffon is away.
  * He likes to keep some sort of connection to you, whether it is a small gift or something to remind him of you when he’s away. He won’t let anyone touch it. He keeps it in the inner pocket of his coat, close to his skin.
  * His hair is softer than you anticipated, and made to be played with. V doesn’t mind if you comb them or just massage his scalp. He wouldn’t be very open about it, but it does make him feel good.
  * V wouldn’t lie much if he was in a meaningful relationship. He may keep a few details hidden, but once he trusts his partner, he will try to be as open as possible. It might be difficult, because he’s not used to it at all, but he’ll try his best.



**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! You can visit me at silence-burns.tumblr.com too


End file.
